


Carl, the little punk

by Elyme0502



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Daryl Dixon, But Rick loves them, Carl Grimes - President of Team Rickyl, Carl Grimes is So Done, Crying Daryl Dixon, Daryl cries easily, Daryl is conscious about his dark nipples, Daryl is topless in the whole story, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Funny Rick Grimes, He wants Rick to just screw Daryl, He's just sick of wearing a shirt, Insecure Daryl Dixon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nervous Rick, Nipple Licking, Pillow Talk, Rick Grimes Loves Daryl Dixon, Sexy Daryl Dixon, Showering Daryl Dixon, Sweet Talking, Top Rick Grimes, lovemaking, pissed off daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyme0502/pseuds/Elyme0502
Summary: Just a little talk between Rick and Carl
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Carl Grimes & Judith Grimes & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Carl, the little punk

**Author's Note:**

> Norman Reedus' nipples are the best thing that ever happened to me 😍😍😍

"Hey Coral!" Carl rolled his eyes,  
"It's Carl, dad..."

Rick ignored that and settled himself on a large rock where Carl was sitting. The teenager was silently waiting for his dad and this is the perfect timing,

Rick put an arm around Carl,

"What are you thinking about?"  
Carl looked at him with an awkward smile on his face,

"Nothing, dad I was just thinking..."

Rick raised an eyebrow, 

"Like, what?"

Carl looked at him, eyebrow slightly raised,

"Nothing, dad."  
"Come on, Carl, I'm your dad, just tell it to me, not going to bite."

Carl laughed,

"If you insist dad!..."

He looked around to make sure no one was around before looking up to his dad, criss-crossing his leg and putting both of his forearms on his knees,

"I want a new mom, dad..."

What?

Rick pretended to chuckle a little,

"Do you know what you are asking for, Coral?"

Carl nodded eagerly,

"Yes dad and I want a new mom or dad!"  
"Carl, look..."  
"Yes dad and I know someone I want to be my new parent!"  
"Carl, it isn't easy for me---"  
"No dad... Don't deny it..."  
"What deny?" Rick knows that the conversation will go straight to the subject that he'd been avoiding since he laid his eyes on this special someone, someone as beautiful as Daryl Dixon, the beautiful food-provider, crossbow-totting man of his dreams.

If the ground could swallow him whole, Rick prayed that it should right now, and he's literally preparing for it as he hugged himself tighter to make himself smaller so that the ground can swallow him down easily,

"Oh comeon dad! Don't tell me you haven't know by now?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't play dumb, dad. I know it. Hershel knows it. Carol and Beth too. And I bet HE knows too."

Carl emphasized the word 'he' that made Rick flinch. One of this days he'll going to smack the kid behind the head really hard. 

"H-he? Carl I swear I'll groun---"  
"Drop the act, dad! I know that he knows. He ain't that dumb, dad!"

Rick tried to hide the blush on his face by turning his head away from Carl,

"Why don't you just tell Daryl about how you feel, dad?"

Rick sighed,

"You know son that's not ---"  
"Stop being such a teenager, dad!"  
"Carl you watch what you are saying."  
"I'm sorry but I ain't stupid, dad. I know you love him and I love him too. Judith loves him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"  
"Carl..." He put an arm around Carl's shoulder as the preteen smiled up at his dad,  
" ... I can't just let it go like that... I mean, we just lost your mom not that long ago and..."

"Dad, it's almost four years... I think mom will be very happy if you move on and be with the person you love."

"But Carl, Daryl and I are like brothe---"  
"Husbands, yeah I can see it... No, in fact, everybody can see that! Tyrese and Glenn even made a bet about it!" Carl winked, smiling and laughing internally when he saw Rick gulped and blushed,

Rick took all the willpower not to smack the kid's nape 

Carl sighed,

"Daryl. He's like a dad to me. He's tough, he's strong but he's gentle and caring too. I always look up to him and I always want to go with him during hunts and he always take me without any hesitations. He always make sure that I have plenty of food on my plate and make sure Judith has enough milk supply. I saw him bottle fed her when she was a newborn and cradled her to sleep and shushed her when she cries. Want to hear more?"

This time, Rick let Carl talk,

"... I can see that you are very happy whenever he is with you, you just don't notice it but a smile never leaves your face when he's near. The way you panicked when he got abducted by The Governor, the way your face drop when he said he would be leaving with Merle, and the way your face lightened up when he returned."

"Ya sneaky brat!"

"That's the truth, dad! And you'll be surprised if I tell you that Daryl's been like that, too. Whenever you run your hand on his arm he is tingling. Whenever someone mentions your name, he just couldn't hide that adorable blush on his face, like it's super duper yucky knowing it's you, but he looks adorable with it!"

Carl paused for a while and sighed. He stood up and put a hand on his father's shoulder,

"Come on, dad. You are a good man. Daryl is a good man. Good men deserve to be happy. If you don't tell him, I'm going to tell him myself..."

But before Rick can respond, Carl ran away laughing, ignoring Rick screaming at the top of his lungs,

"COME BACK HERE, BRAT!!!"

\---------------------------------------------------

Rick was hiding under the bed. God! He was never ready for this! That brat has read him like an open book! Was he really that obvious? 

What did the little punk say to Daryl? Was that it? Oh God! He would be living under that bed for a while! Gathering his stolen supplies of food and water and tissue paper from Carol's food shelves, he decided to be there until he heard someone calling him from downstairs,

"Grimes! Grimes! Where the hell are you?"

Daryl

Shit!

"Where's Rick?"  
Daryl asked Carol who was in the kitchen, cooking their meals. Carol looked up and saw her friend shirtless, threw him a questioning look,

"Carl invited me for a swim..."

Carol nodded,

"Now, where's Rick?"

"I don't know, Pookie. But I think he's upstairs since I saw him ran away as soon as I entered the kitchen."

"Oh, about that. That's because he has stolen some of your canned meat and---" Glenn cut in

"I knew it!" Carol exclaimed and sighed but smiled at what might the leader was up to.

Daryl tapped his friend on the shoulder and quickly ran upstairs,

"Grimes, where are you?"  
Carol looked at Glenn weirdly,

"Why are they acting so weirdly lately?"

Glenn shrugged,

"Dunno. But since Tyrese and I made a bet, I think it's---"

Carol and Glenn shared a look, then smiled,

Then Carl went inside,

"I asked dad to tell Daryl how he feel about him."

Carol was about to say something and Carl interrupted her,

"And so I told Daryl that my dad has something to say to him."

Carol and Glenn looked at each other before bursting out laughing, Carl smiled when Glenn high-fived him.

\---------------------------------------------------  
First cell block from the stairs,

"Pssst, Rick? You in there?"

He opened the door to the cell only to be greeted by an empty room,

Scratching his nape, he went to the second one, 

"Grimes?"

Still no one. 

Then Rick gulped. He knows that the sexy long-haired man will soon find him but he was not about to give up and so he squished himself tighter. God he hated this! He hated chickening out but he hasn't prepared yet and that certain brat made him Courage, the cowardly dog!

"Get yer ugly ass out of under the bed, Richard! I know yer there!"

Damn! He called him Richard! He must have been so pissed at him! Daryl rarely calls him by his real name. He always calls him Grimes or just Rick but hearing him calling him Richard, it must be something else!

Rick never believed in God. But he will deny it until his dying day that at that moment, he chose to believe and pray not until he felt someone pulled his feet.

Thump!

Thump!

He saw Daryl, long hair falling all over his face, topless and looking pissed off as he hauled him out,

"Uhm, h-hi D-Daryl..."  
"First of, what the hell ya doin' under MY bed?!"  
Rick just realized that that was Daryl's cell block he just ran into. He gulped,

"...secondly, look at ya, drenched in sweat, ya dirty hog! Do I need ta be yer wife fer ya just ta listen ta me?!" He watched Daryl angrily grabbed a small towel in his drawer and began drying Rick's ringlets of hair with it, heavenly blues blazing. He hates to overanalyze it but there was something hidden in Daryl's bitterness,

"...lastly, why ya stealing canned goods? Are ya out of yer fucking mind, Richard Grimes?! That's part of our monthly supply!"

Rick flinched when Daryl angrily tossed the sweat-drenched towel in his pile of dirty clothes, still wearing a frown, God! He was even hotter when he's pissed! He tried to stand up and apologize and walk away when the younger guy signaled him to sit on the bed instead,

Rick tried to act cool but now he's a nervous wreck! Why was Daryl super mad at him? Did he know? Did the brat tell him about his obsession on him? Did he know about his blue balls right now just at the sight of Daryl's upper body? Did he---

Daryl sat next to him on the bed, looking at him with those narrow, sharp blue eyes,

"Carl told me ya got something ta tell me... Now what is it?"

Rick's palm became sweaty and so he tried to avoid Daryl's intense gaze,

"I-It's nothing..."  
"Ya tell me, Grimes.."  
"N-no he was just bullshitting us..."  
"Tell.Me."  
"He just wants a birthday present, that's all!" - Great lie, Richard Grimes, Great lie!. Cause he's not going to tell this man who was beautifully naked from the waist up and was just one feet away from him, what it really was, this pretty man who really is the reason why he is a nervous wreck  
"Tell me Grimes, or don't ya ever talk ta me again!"

Oh no! He won't let that happen, ever!

Silence

Before Daryl could turn his sexy back, Rick has bent him over and kissed him hard, roughly and hungrily, just like the alpha wolf he really is. Daryl couldn't think straight as he felt those rough, strong lips on his, tongue now requesting access and Daryl just lay there like a sex doll in shock and surprise, but made no attempt to stop the older man from raping him. He couldn't breathe well and so he started to protest, his voice was muffled by the former sheriff's deputy's beautiful thin lips.

Hearing the younger man's muffled protests, Rick's eyes widened in a sharp pang of guilt,  
No! No! No! You're a dumbass, Rick! You overanalyzed everything! Daryl doesn't want you, you idiot! 

Especially now that Daryl has given him a dirty look. He can take a fist, but a rejection? No! But all of his reverie came to an end when the younger man pulled him down, capturing his lips in his, parting his lips lightly so Rick could go explore it with his tongue. After a while, Daryl looked at Rick sharply, warning him in a voice so dangerous,

"One more time ya pull away from me while yer kissin' me, I'll rip yer head off n will never give it back, Grimes!"

Rick finally looked down into Daryl's eyes which were shining with so much emotions: love, lust and hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Darlin' just that, I-I don't know if you want this..."

"Of course ya dope! Now, show me, Grimes!"

"Yes, Darlin'"

Rick leaned down once more and captured Daryl's lips in a heated kiss, now his lips travelling to the man's jaw line and to his neck,

"Oooohhhh Rick...." He moaned and crossed his arms to cover his chest when Rick started peppering kisses down his neck, stopping just to give a lick on his protruding collarbone. Daryl arches against him and let out a sexy moan, his arms never leaving his chest. 

When Rick continued his journey to Daryl's chest, he realized that the younger man was covering his chest, like he was ashamed of what Rick would see there and he was right when he saw Daryl's cheeks pinking beautifully,

"Hey, Darlin' what's wrong?" He asked as he tried to uncover Daryl's chest but the other man looked down, not meeting Rick's eyes,

"M-my nipples..."  
Rick looked at him questioningly,

"Why? What's wrong with your nipples, Daryl?"

Daryl wouldn't meet his partner's eyes,

"They look like shit, literally..."  
Rick stiffled a laugh,  
"No, they aren't... They're beautiful, Darlin' and I always wanted to see them... Please let me see..."  
"They're super dark, Rick, and they look like shit. They look so creepy I wish I was born with lighter nipples..."

"Awwwww Darlin' it's okay."  
"Okay?" Daryl was now tearing up, this made Rick feel bad,  
"Hey, hey... Look at me, baby..."  
"One time I heard ya told Shane that ya don't like dark nipples at all, that they look like crap n ya would never suck on 'em because they dark but I want ya ta suck on mine, wanna feel yer lips around 'em and feel yer tongue rubbing on 'em, want ya ta suck on 'em like a baby would and I would run my fingers in yer curls, cradling ya. Ohhh Ricky just thinking 'bout it makes me horny..."  
"Oh Daryl..." Rick chuckled as he wiped Daryl's tears away with his thumbs,

"Shh shhh shhh, I was talking about this chick who had dark nipples but because I was drunk at that time..."  
"But mine's darker which means, more scarier."  
"Hey... Hey... I was drunk. I didn't even know what I was saying, Darlin."  
"Really? You didn't mean it?"  
"Yeah, Darlin', didn't mean it..."

Daryl hesitated but made Rick promise,

"Promise me ya won't run away if ya see them?"  
"Of course, Darlin' I promise!"

Daryl uncrossed his arms on his chest to expose his hard nipples to Rick.

When they're finally free, Rick saw how hard they are for him and so he licked his lips,

"Wow..."

Daryl was looking up at him, worried that his partner was just doing this so as not to offend him but then he saw Rick's eyes darkened a shade, he knew then that Rick wasn't lying.

"They're beautiful, Daryl..." Rick can feel his dick harden at the sight of Daryl's chocolate brown nipples. 

Daryl was now arching his back, whimpering as he could feel himself harden at Rick's sweet talking. He wants Rick to touch them, kiss them, lick them.

"Rick please---"  
Rick saw the desperation in Daryl's eyes and so he lightly touched the chocolate brown nub with the tip of his finger, awakening every nerve ending that sends sparks of pleasure towards the archer's groin. His nipple instantly grew harder and bigger,

"Oh yes... Please Ricky..."  
"Is this how you want it, Daryl?"

He traced his thumb on the outline of the archer's dark brown areola, tightening the circles then finally, taking the pea-sized nub between his thumb and forefinger, making Daryl cry out in pleasure. 

"Oh yes... Don't stop..."

Both of them are sure that all of their family members know what's happening upstairs but neither one care for one bit. They'll both have to deal with that, later.

"Eewwww!"  
That was Carl who was gagging at the disgusting sounds his soon-to-be papa was emanating, but he couldn't hide the happiness on his face. Finally, the two special men in his life has decided to finally be one, unite for them, for him and for Judith.

"Papa?" Judith eyed Carl questioningly worry etched on the baby girl's face as she heard her soon-to-be papa's moans and groans, mistaking them for pain. The little girl's really smart for her age!

"Shh shh... It's okay Judy... It's okay..." Carl soothed his baby sister when she sniffled, tears pooling in her eyes and snot bubbling from her nose. Oh the cute little thing really loves her papa, a lot!

Carol stood up and took her from Carl's scrawny arms,

"Well, someone has to cover her ears. Need to protect her innocence from both of your fathers!" 

Beth was blushing hard at the sound,

Glenn had his arm around Maggie's shoulder, who was smiling from ear to ear,

And dear ol Hershel, his hands clasped together on the table, a small smile playing on his lips while muttering, "finally."

Tyrese just came back inside from looking after the vegetables in the garden when he heard the chaos. He caught a sight of Glenn. His face broke into a large smile,

"Hey Glenn! You owe me one big bag of potato chips!"  
"I know, I know! I lost the bet!"

Before shouting, a glint of naughty smile on his lips,

"Hey Rick, don't get our hunter pregnant so soon! Judith is still too young!"Hearing Glenn's teasing and the others laughing, Daryl blushed,

"Ohh no... I'm too loud Rick..."  
Rick just giggled at the blush on his lover's face,

"No no sweetheart, it's okay. Don't mind them, they're just jealous you and I love each other..."

Unsure of everything, Rick pushed Daryl back on his pillow,

"Just lay down and relax, Darlin' let me make you feel good..."

Daryl's face etched with worry, 

"I's pretty sure, Carl hates me now..."  
"Darlin'"  
Rick hushed him with a kiss, when he pulled away, he can saw Rick's eyes burning with passion for him,

"Coral, he was the one who set us up! He was the one who kept bugging me, asking me to tell you how I feel..."

"He what??!"

Daryl's eyes got unnaturally wide, 

"You bullshitting me, Grimes?"  
"No...no..."  
"You and him. You're both getting cocky now..."

They chuckled as Rick leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Please Rick..."  
"Of course, Darlin'"

Gently, he crawled his fingers back to his lover's chest and resumed playing with those luscious chocolate brown nipples that were hard as rock with arousal and stimulation,

"I love it when ya do that..."  
"I know Darlin'. Just close your eyes and let me do all the work..."

And so Daryl complied, closing his eyes to feel Rick's fingers tease his nipples.  
Rick kept him occupied then replacing his fingers with his tongue, he slowly leaned down and gently ran the tip of his tongue, Daryl cried out in pleasure,

"Oohhh Richard, feels sooooo good!"

Rick looked up from Daryl's nipple with a smirk and without a warning, he latched on and began to suckle like a baby.  
Daryl was sure he was going crazy at the delicious feeling Rick's tongue, lips and teeth were causing. His back arched like a bridge, hips bucked, hands fisting the sheets so hard his knickles were turning white, head thrown back, eyes closed, lips parted slightly and the usual adorable blush on his face. He was more beautiful than Rick has ever seen.

Rick let his lover's nipple slide out of his mouth for a while, 

"You're so beautiful, Daryl. You take my breath away." Then he gave it a single lick while Daryl lay there, whimpering in pleasure,

"Your nipples drive me crazy, no screw that- you drive me really crazy..."

Then he gave it another lick, smiling everytime Daryl letting out a gasp, 

"I don't know why are you so insecure, why you keep telling us that you don't deserve anything, that you are not beautiful..."

He looked at Daryl for a reply,

"Because I'm just a redneck and ain't pretty and ohhh--"

Daryl was cut off by another suction,

"Can't you see yourself in the mirror? Oh Darlin' you don't know what you are doing to me, what you are doing to all of us..."

Rick continued to caress Daryl's nipples while sweet talking to him,

"It's not just me... Not just Beth, not just Carol..."

He swirled his tongue on the hardened nub then lapping noisily at it, taking his areola in his mouth while pinching the other one,

"Tyrese, Shane, T-dog, Andrea, Michonne and many many more. They liked you, I mean not just as a friend, but they liked you for themselves."

Rick can now feel Daryl's hand grabbing his curls, urging him to do more,

"But you know what? I'm the luckiest son of a bitch out of them all." 

Rick looked straightly into Daryl's eyes,

"I'm the one who you chose to be with... I'm the only one who can love you like this."

"Oohhh Rick..."

"I love you Daryl..."

Then he continously suck the hardened nub while watching his lover finally reached his limit, coming really hard in his very tight pants, coming so hard he literally saw stars...

The hunter took Rick's face in between his palms, still chasing his breath from that mind-blowing orgasm,

"I love ya too, Rick... Been in love with ya fer a while now, since our very first meeting."

"You don't know how much that means to me, Darlin'"

"Never thought someone like ya can fall for someone like me..."

Rick smiled up at him,

"Carl, he told me everything I need to know about us. He told me you were so sad when I nearly lost my mind because of Lori. He told me that you were the one to take good care of him and Judith and wasn't asking for anything in return but he knew that you were hurting inside. He told me that he has seen you cry for being unnoticed, but Daryl, I wanted you to know that I've been in love with you since you threw those squirrels at me, since you learned about Merle left in handcuffs by the biggest son of a bitch. But you know what? That son of a bitch was just chickening out to confess his love for you because he never thought that he deserves someone as beautiful as you."

Daryl smiled and hefted Rick up so now they're facing each other,  
He pouted playfully that Rick nearly squealed,

Daryl looked like a bunny!

"Yes, I was really hurt Rick but it doesn't matter now because I know that I have you and the kids by my side.."  
"Yes I promise you we'll always be by your side, my bae."  
"Y'know I'll die for ya."  
"I'll die for you too. I will protect you, I want you to know that I won't let anyone lay a single finger on you."  
"Oh Rick..."  
"I'll marry you, I want you to have my name, Carl and Judith's name. They love you. I think they love you more than Lori... They love you more than me."  
"But yer their da---"

Rick immediately silenced him by putting a finger on his lips, making Daryl blink.  
They both giggled as they brushed the tip of their noses together,

"Shhhh come here..." 

Rick helped him get rid of his pants, then the leader rose up to remove his own.

Now both of them stark naked, Rick hovered on top of him,

"You okay with bottoming, Darlin'?"  
"I've never been with anyone else before, but I think I'll be okay..." He smiled and pecked Rick's lips a little,

"... As long as it's ya, Rick. I know I'll be okay. Trust ya with my life."

Rick's heart swelled with love as he heard what his lover has just said. 

"I love you babe. I'll never ever hurt you. Just tell me to stop if it hurts, hmm?"

Daryl nodded, eyes now sparkling as he made eye to eye contact with Rick.  
And so he put both of his arms on either side of Daryl's head and began to thrust gently. Both of them got lost in each others arms as they felt how good it was to be a part of the other, to unite as one.

\---------------------------------------------------

They both lay exhausted on the bed from the amazing lovemaking they shared. Rick was lying on his back with Daryl's head on his chest, kissing his too-long hair every now and then, whispering sweet nothings to him,

"So, I have to thank Carl for setting us up, Darlin'"  
"No. Yer his dad. I should be the one ta thank that kid..."  
"But you're also his dad now. Maybe we should both thank him."  
The hunter blushed,  
"Stop, just stop, Richard..."  
"You know, you sound so hot calling me by my real name..."

Daryl smirked,

"Okay, back ta Grimes..."  
"Darlin! Stop bein' so sassy!"  
"Well, yer an asshole!"  
"I love you too!--ahh! What was that for?"

Rick screamed as he felt Daryl's fingers dug on his ribs,

"Stop bein' a baby, Grimes..."  
"But you can't deny that you love me being a baby sucking on your nipples all day."

Daryl blushed like a tomato and he was very thankful it was dark,  
"Pervert!"  
"No I'm not a perv. Just happens that I love them so much..."  
"It figures..."  
He looked down and saw his nipples were swollen and red, he fiddled with them for a while and laughed,

"Damnit Grimes!! Goddamn ya! Now they're bigger than my mama's!"

His lover laughed, kissed the sweat-soaked hair,  
"Come on Darlin' we should go and take a shower now. "  
"Yeah! We both stink to High Heavens..."  
Rick chuckled and helped him up to his feet and led him out of their cell and into the nearest bathroom, not missing to wrap a towel around both of their waists.

\---------------------------------------------------  
A while later,

Carl was in his cell, reading some of the comics Glenn has gotten him when he saw two familiar shadows in the doorstep,

"Hey dad, hey Daryl!"  
He waved at his father who went inside further, Daryl behind him,

"Come join us for dinner, Coral..."

He saw Carl smiled when his son and Daryl made eye contact,

"Dad, what should I call him now?"

Rick looked at his lover who just snorted,

"Ya can call me whatever ya want, just dun call me mama" He went and hug Carl close to his chest,

"... Mah son."

Carl smiled smugly and hugged Daryl back,

"Well, from now on I'm gonna call you Papa!"

Daryl hugged him tighter,

"Papa. Sounds good, mah Carl."  
"Yeah, I like that. Dad and Papa." Rick said proudly. 

Carl looked up at Daryl, a pout on his lips,

"I want you to marry Dad, Papa. I want dad to change your name to Daryl Grimes."

Rick and Daryl shared a look before giggling,

He leaned down and kissed Carl's forehead,

"Ya really want me to be yer Dad's wife?"  
"Of course! Can I call ya mom then?"

Daryl felt Rick's lips behind his neck while his hands on Daryl's slender waist,

"Carl's asking you, bae. Can he and Judith call you their mama?"  
Daryl rolled his eyes up, but smiled and nodded,

"Well, there's nothing I can do. I love dem kids and I wanna be the mother they never have."  
Rick kissed him tenderly,

"Why do I deserve someone as perfect as you, Daryl Grimes."

Carl pretended to gag at that but his eyes were twinkling with happiness.

Then they heard Judith wailing from the nursery,

"Oh wait! Our Lil Asskicker..."

The hunter made his way to the crying baby girl and plucked her out of the crib. The little girl's cry turned into a happy laughter as soon as she saw her papa coming for her,

"Papa!!!"

Daryl's eyes instantly teared up,

"Mah baby!" He kissed her sweet forehead, hugging the little girl tightly to his bare chest.

Then Rick's heart swelled as he looked at his lover and his daughter. He nodded at Carl and motioned for his son to join them.

Carl, Judith, and... Daryl. His life, his family!

He has found them.

"Dad?"  
"Ohh ohh yes, what is it, my boy?"

Carl has taken Rick out of his reverie, watching Daryl sitting on the couch while feeding Judith her bottle of milk,

"Now that I have you and papa get together, will you get me some ear muffs?" Carl winked at his dad and went behind Daryl before Rick even had the chance to register what he has just said,

"CORAAAAAALLL!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were some grammatical errors, English is never my mother tongue.  
> You see, I'm Asian like Glennie. But I'm not Korean. I'm Chinese-Filipino with a dash of Spanish blood running through my veins.


End file.
